Cravats, Cases, and Crushes
by zara2148
Summary: A collection of P/E serious  or at least semi-serious  oneshots inspired by Kink Meme. #1: "Y-you don't understand. I do not merely trust you, I'm biased in your favor!" #2: "I learn foreign and exotic terms of endearment by which to address you..."
1. The Tower of Babel

_Original Prompt: __Based off of this conversation on Court-Records_

_:edgeworth: : I should not have been assigned to this case. I'll be filing the paperwork for a conflict of interests shortly so that someone else can prosecute it instead._

_:stand: : (query as to reasoning here)_

_:edgeworth: : Because... because I'm biased. In your favor._

_:stand: : (protests)_

_:wacky-edgy: Y-you don't understand. I do not merely trust you, I'm biased in your favor!_

_Seems like Edgeworth-ese for "I love you" to me, anyway... - Pteryx_

_Basically, I want Edgeworth trying to admit his love to Phoenix, but he doesn't know how to say it outright. And Phoenix finds an Edgeworth-To-English dictionary and translate his feelings._

_Make my day, anon. Make it._

* * *

The Tower of Babel

Phoenix sighed. This made, what, three times he'd been accused of murder? Just his luck he'd be the only one at a crime scene… well, at least he was allowed to defend himself.

"You have a visitor."

Led to the visitor's cell, Phoenix sat down in front of the glass screen, smiling at the person on the other side. "So I hear you'll be the one prosecuting my case?" His grin turned teasing. "Don't suppose you'll be going any easier on me?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "No, I won't be. Um, prosecuting that is," he clarified when the grin on Phoenix's face dropped away. Edgeworth let loose a sigh and absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. "I should not have been assigned to this case. I'll be filing the paperwork for a conflict of interests shortly so that someone else can prosecute it instead."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why? What's this conflict of interests?"

Edgeworth's face reddened, his eyes averting away. "It's because... because I'm biased. In your favor."

"So? I was biased in your favor when I defended you, though I guess it's not the same thing since you're a prosecutor… still, it's not that big a deal if you trust me."

Edgeworth was flustered even more now. "Y-you don't understand. I do not merely trust you, I'm biased in your favor!"

"What does that mean?"

Edgeworth shot a look at Phoenix through the glass, half-exasperated, half… something else, something he couldn't identify. Then the prosecutor sighed again, this time in what sounded suspiciously like defeat. "Nevermind," he mumbled, then stood up and left without so much as a good-bye.

If he didn't know any better, Phoenix would say that look had almost appeared longing…

* * *

Franziska shook her head. Those foolish fools with their tomfoolery… She turned away from the screen displaying the detention center's footage (Von Karmas do not eavesdrop. They _spy on_). Looks like they'd need her help if things were to progress any.

* * *

Phoenix couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his next visitor, yet greeted her with his typical inane grin. "Miss Von Karma… wow, for once you're not carrying your whip."

"Of course not. I can't whip a fool such as yourself through bulletproof glass." She sat down across from him in one smooth, graceful motion and got straight to the point. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

"To bring me flowers?"

Not dignifying that with an answer, she slammed a book down on the little shelf jutting out beneath the screen, smirking lightly when the resulting THUD! caused Phoenix to jump. "While you're here it wouldn't hurt you to do some light reading, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix gaped at the size of the book before him. She called this light?

"I'll tell the guard to bring it to you. I expect you to have it finished before your trial." Her business concluded, she stood up and headed for the door.

As she exited the detention center, Franziska called over her shoulder, "By the way, Payne will be the one prosecuting your case." Just as soon as she handed it over to him, that is.

Once she left, Phoenix took a closer look at the book on the screen's other side. The cover read "Von Karma's Edgeworth-to-English Dictionary".

* * *

Holding the dictionary in his hands, Phoenix flipped it open to the 'B' section. He skimmed the pages until he came across what he was looking for:

**biased** _v _

There were many definitions beside it, but one in particular stood out to him.

_love;_ **I'm biased in your favor **_I'm in__love with you._

He stared at that page entry for a long time before snapping the book shut.

* * *

After Phoenix successfully got his not guilty verdict (He was up against Payne, what other verdict could he get?), he headed up immediately to the high prosecutor's office.

Said high prosecutor looked up from his paperwork to the man in front of him. A slight blush tinged his face.

"Hey, Edgeworth? I'm biased in your favor, too." His lips then met the other's in a soft kiss.

* * *

Phoenix decided that even with all the help it had provided, he'd never consult that dictionary again. He wanted to learn more about Edgeworth on his own, straight from the source.


	2. Enigmatic Endearment

_Original Prompt: I know, I know. Humor me.__we write letters to each other  
invent secrets to confess to  
I learn foreign and exotic terms of endearment  
by which to address you  
we feed fresh fruit to one another  
we stay up all night_

_Phoenix/Miles is my OTP, but I'm not picky._

_Also, John Darnielle's commentary: "The point of the song is that the narrator loves the person he's talking to but at the same time he never feels that he will ever be comfortable with anyone and it's really terrible."_

_Tell me that's not Miles Edgeworth. Just try it._

_Love you, anons._

Enigmatic Endearment

"Hey, Edgeworth? Can I borrow the file for this case?"

"I suppose so." Edgeworth hands the file over to him with one smooth motion. "Here you are, _liebling_."

Phoenix rolls his eyes. "What does that mean?" _(Great, now he's insulting me in foreign languages.)_

Miles' only answer is a smirk, smugly following Phoenix's back as he leaves the office.

At least, that is, until long after Phoenix has left the building. Long after most everyone else has already cleared out and gone home.

When a whisper to no one briefly fills the office before being carried away like dust on the wind. "It means 'beloved'."

Silence quickly rushes back in.


	3. Fragility of Dreams

_Original prompt: Kay/Edgeworth platonic fluff. Bonus points for P/E._

Fragility of Dreams

Kay knocked loudly on Edgeworth's office door for the fifth time, only to yet again receive no answer. She crossed her arms. "Phooey. Looks like he's out." If only she knew how to pick locks…

A soft snore alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. She whipped her head around and saw the man she was looking for passed out on one of the hallway couches. His mouth was moving, softly mumbling words that for the most part she couldn't make out.

"Aww, he looks so adorable." Indeed, it was a rare sight to see the prosecutor look so… content. An even rarer sight to see him smiling, caused by whatever it was he was dreaming about.

But whenever Kay is involved, the phrase "the fragility of dreams" leaps to mind. She smirked, before reaching over and giving her boss a hard poke in the ribs.

The effect was immediate. Edgeworth's eyes sprung open and his body tensed up, braced for attack. Then his eyes fell on her, and while his posture relaxed, his gaze only sharpened. He sat up, glaring slightly at her as he did so. "You need to work on your manners, Kay."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Besides, I've got something for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yep. It's a file for something or another. Gummy wanted to give it to you, but he was busy. So I told him I'd give it to you… after I swiped it from him, of course."

Edgeworth sighed. "Kay, I'm not just going to stand by and let you steal things from the police."

"Aww, don't be so cranky just because you just woke up. You know, it's actually kind of funny to see you sleep."

"I am only human, Kay."

"Yeah, but you didn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd just lie down and take a nap in public. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Naturally, I was envisioning myself winning in court."

Kay pouted. "Phooey. So you weren't dreaming about your secret love or anything?"

A blush crossed her boss's face. He sputtered, "O-of course not!"

She laughed. "Looks like someone's got a crush! Someone's got a crush!" Her voice singsang off-key as she improvised a little dance to match it.

The blush deepened. "For goodness's sake, Kay, just hand me the file already!"

She tossed it to him with a grin. "Alright. I'll leave so you can get back to daydreaming about your _girlfriend~_!"

"Kay…" Edgeworth's tone turned dangerous, his eyes glaring daggers at her.

Giggling, Kay beat a hasty retreat. She needed to ask Gummy who this "Phoenix" girl was anyhow.


	4. Character Study

__

This one's completely original, folks.

* * *

**Character Study**

All eyes were focused on Adrian Andrews as she disassembled the bear in court. All eyes save for one pair.

Though his ears were tuned to the wooden scrapes and clicks as she deciphered the puzzle, Edgeworth's eyes were trained on the defense attorney across from him.

Little if any about Wright had changed in a year. His hair retained the same spikiness, his suit's appearance was still cheap, and his head was as thick as ever; same old Wright.

He allowed himself a smirk at the man's omnipresent stubbornness. But this smirk was different from all the others. This one bordered on a smile.

Feeling a pair of eyes upon him, Edgeworth tensed. It seemed he was not the only one not giving Miss Andrews their full attention. He tore his gaze away to the side and found himself staring into the eyes of Mia Fey.

She coolly returned his gaze for a moment, her face a blank impenetrable mask. Then she grinned at him and winked before refocusing on the witness.

Edgeworth blinked. Now what could she possibly mean by that?...

Then came the final click followed by Miss Andrew's announcement that the bear was open, and he shoved that mystery aside for a later date (along with many others).


	5. The Second Proposal

_Original Prompt: This OP Anon has odd ideas perhaps, but would LOVE to see a ficlet where everybody's favourite prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is portrayed as Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice.  
A million bonus points if you can cast Phoenix Wright as Elizabeth Bennett and make it credible ;)  
(But seriously, this is almost so canon it hurts! Remember at first how we all loathe the demon prosecutor, then get some justification and start to feel sympathy and then intense fan love?)  
Please, o most wonderful anons, grant a literature nut's wish!_

**The Second Proposal**

There were few things more awkward than a walk alone with the man you had previously hated, then rejected, and then later fell in love with; the last being done while questioning if he still returned your feelings. A fact Phoenix was currently learning the hard way.

Awkward though it was, however, he refused to let that stop him from his determined course of action.

"Edgeworth, I am a selfish man; and, for the sake of giving relief to my feelings, care not how I may be wounding yours." He took a deep breath before continuing, gathering the rest of his courage… and possibly shedding the last of his masculinity. "I can no longer help thanking you for your kindness towards my younger sister. My only regret is that the rest of my family is unaware of it; otherwise, I would not have only my thanks to give you." His eyes remained on Edgeworth after this declaration, waiting to gauge his reaction.

Edgeworth did not disappoint; a slight blush crossed his face. "I am sorry that you have been informed of what may, in a mistaken light, have given you uneasiness." Then in an effort to distract himself, and to possibly change the subject, he added, "I did not think Mrs. Marshall was so little to be trusted."

"Please do not blame my aunt. Dahlia's thoughtlessness is behind the cause of my initial discovery; and I, of course, could not rest until I knew the particulars." Phoenix then awarded Edgeworth with one of his winning smiles. "Let me thank you, again and again, in the name of my family, for all the troubles you have undertaken."

If Phoenix had any words left to say, the intense look Edgeworth gave him would have snatched them out of his throat. "If you will thank me, let it be for yourself alone. Your family owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you."

There wasn't much Phoenix could say to that. The silence stretched out between them before Edgeworth continued. "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are what they were last April, tell me so at once. My feelings and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me on the subject forever."

This was it. Time to do-or-die. "Heh, my feelings… My feelings are..." He let out a rueful chuckle. "I am ashamed to remember what I said then. My feelings are so different now." His eyes fell to the ground, finding it to be a most fascinating subject. "In fact, they are quite the opposite."

If Phoenix had been, at this time, able to meet his companion's eyes, he would have been treated to a rare sight of heartfelt delight gracing his face. It faded somewhat as they continued walking, though traces of it still remained as they conversed. Perhaps it was the first time such an expression had ever crossed his face.

But if the feelings Edgeworth felt upon seeing Phoenix's loving gaze directed at him, when they finally, reluctantly parted company, were any indication, it would not be the last.


End file.
